


捉迷藏

by Flofa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>傻白甜</p>
    </blockquote>





	捉迷藏

**Author's Note:**

> 傻白甜

当Mikey有一天终于发现能陪他一起玩的兄弟从最初的三个减少到只剩下Raph的时候，就代表了Raph被他缠上的概率从原来的33.3%上升到了100%，尽管Raph完全不懂这些。

值得高兴的是，在Raph没意识到麻烦之前，他为此有些沾沾自喜，这种被弟弟需要的感觉是他曾经艳羡Leo和Donnie的原因，另一方面则是他并不能理解后面两者在不同程度上分别遭受过的“不和我玩就关你电视”和“拿会动的小机器人来换三天安宁”等诸如此类的折磨对当事人来说有多么严重。

所以等到Leo专注于他的宇宙背景电视剧，Donnie沉溺于各种电子小玩意的时候，Raph在Mikey心目中的形象逐渐变得丰满了许多，倒不是因为他的体型有着横向发展的趋势。

但无论怎样，都改变不了他经常控制不住糊Mikey那张熊脸的事实。

“4……3……2……1……啊哈，Raphie boy~我来了~”

躲在柜子里的Raph听到Mikey故作惊悚的大声喧哗，忍不住皱了皱眉心。

这是他们的第五次捉迷藏游戏，前面的战绩是四比零，情况对Raph很不利。

按照他们的约定，如果这一局他也输了的话，就得让Mikey给他的每个脚趾头命名并把这些名字写在上面，这将是件非常，非常令他感到羞耻的事……

除此之外，他想不明白的是，为何每次Mikey能轻易找得到他，而他只能在给定的时间完全耗完后泄气地宣布他输了的时候才无比诧异地看着Mikey从各个奇怪的地方里钻出来，比如，经过天花板的废弃水管，再比如，装海藻的罐子，拜托那里面可是他们的食物……

反正这次绝不能输。

Raph扒拉着Donnie的柜子，从门的缝隙里往外张望。

Mikey似乎还没找到这里，他打开一个小手电，继续他的工作——把柜子的门用Donnie新搞出的强力胶封死，哦，虽然Donnie说这种胶水很贵，但，管他的呢。

其实，如果Raph不是和Mikey混那么久导致思维方式严重改变，他应该会意识到他的这个举动有什么后果，可惜的是现在他那颗简单的脑子里想着的只有如何把自己藏起来。

这项工作并不简单，他躲的地方是Donnie柜子的最上面那层，除了他以外，还有许多不常用的工具和废料，当然他是里面最笨重的那个，占体积的同时还把脚下的那块横板压得吱吱响。

不过事情挺成功的不是吗，起码在开头的5分钟里Mikey没有找到这里。

但是还不能掉以轻心，还有5分钟没走完呢。

不过就算Mikey怀疑他藏在这个柜子里，他也打不开呀。

Raph的心里不禁一阵得意。

3分钟……2分钟……

就在这时，他看见了Mikey走进了Donnie的房间，等一下，哦不，Mikey直奔这个柜子而来。

正当Raph为这个事实稍稍起了点疑心的时候，他已经看到了Mikey眯起眼正在打量这个柜子。

这让他无暇细想刚才一闪而过的疑惑。

“Raph，我知道你在里面！！”

Mikey边说着边拉开了下层的柜门。

他很快发现这层是空的，然后，他用充满怀疑的目光投向了柜子上层。

糟糕，这不太对劲。

Raph感到心脏“呯呯”跳着。他一动不动地看着Mikey退出来，试图打开上层的门。

当然他失败了。

“Raph，你出来，我找到你了！”

时间还剩下1分钟。

Raph显然不会给他回应。

Mikey用力扯着柜子门，发出啪啦啪啦的声音。

“好吧，你一定是做了什么……嗯，既然从外面打不开，那么……”和某个没想过封死柜门后自己出入问题的家伙差不多，Mikey甚至完全没有思考，为了把Raph从上面的柜子里挖出来，他抄起下层柜子的斧头，从下面往横板上来了一下。

可怜Donnie柜子的横板，被这么一折腾，再经不起Raph的重量，“啪嗒”一声断裂了。

“哦，不……”Mikey这才稍微察觉到接下来会发生什么，可是他对此的反应不是跑出去，而是……

往地上一趴……

“bang……”

Raph和他头顶上那堆乱七八糟的东西接二连三地砸在了他的壳子上。

“嗷……痛……”

等他勉强能睁开眼的时候，他发现他的壳子上面是那个坏掉的横板，再上面，是他沉重的三哥。

Donnie的东西散落了一地。

“嘿，小子，时间到了。”Raph说这句话并没有什么底气，这结果和他预想的不太一样，Mikey毕竟找到他了，虽然没有及时地把他挖出来。

“……噢，Raph……我快被你压扁了，你能先从我的壳子上爬下去吗？”Mikey痛苦地趴在Raph的屁股下面哼哼唧唧。

“哼。”Raph把身体放低，爬出了柜子，然后一把拉出了Mikey。

“喂，你还好吧？”他像往常那样大力抚摸着Mikey的脑袋作为安慰。

“不，不好！！你太重了！！”Mikey一面扯着嗓子叫喊一面奋力扑了上来，并使出他的浑身蛮力用以壳着地的方式扑倒了Raph。

“嘿，我又不是故意的，谁让你砍坏了Donnie的柜子。”Raph抱怨了一句。

“那是，时间快到了，我来不及多想……”Mikey委屈地说道。

Mikey说到这里，Raph又有些得意起来，他嘴角一勾，弯起手指刮了下Mikey的鼻梁，“你还是输了！”

“……”Mikey忿恨地盯着他看了一会儿，然后勉强承认了自己的失败，“好吧，算是吧……”

但垂头丧气没一会儿，他似乎想起了什么，有些激动地抓住了Raph的肩膀，“我们比了5次，是我先开始找你的，找可比被找难多了，所以我们应该还有一次，伙计，你得来当一次“it”作为结尾。”

“噢……”Raph翻了个白眼，他第一次觉得Mikey给出的理由很充分，况且……那家伙兴高采烈看着自己的样子，实在难以拒绝，“好吧，按你说的办。”

 

Leo不在，Donnie正坐在他办公的位子上戴着护镜拿着一支笔不知道在做什么，不对，他说过那不是笔，反正那是个很像笔的玩意。

这就是Raph雄纠纠气昂昂走到大门外指定的数秒地点路过客厅时所看到的情景。

而等他大声数完秒再次昂首挺胸大步踏进客厅，他感觉Donnie哆嗦了一下。

不是很明显，但是被他很好地捕捉到了。

“Donnie，你怎么了？”虽然找Mikey的时间有限，可他的Lizard brain让他止住了脚步，用关心的口吻向他的二哥问候了一句。

“哦，不，我没事……”他的二哥哆嗦着托了托护镜，声音比一般情况下漏风得更加严重。

他似乎在隐瞒着什么不可告人的东西。

Raph眯起眼，仔细用他所剩不多的智慧把Mikey找他的那幕重新想了一遍，然后他一把抓住慌慌张张的Donnie。

“你一定做了什么对不起我的事，啊哈，对了，我们把你的柜子弄翻了，发出那么大的声音你都没上来看一眼，这不像你啊，Don……nie？”

边说着，Raph边伸手摘掉了Donnie的护镜。

去掉了那层遮挡，Donnie脸上慌乱的表情暴露无遗。

他左右一张望，挤出个苦逼的表情。

“Raph我拜托你了，这是我这台仪器最后一块电路板了，我焊了三次，三次！这是第四次！你知道为什么吗？”

“你技术不佳？”

“不对，那是因为你们玩了三次捉迷藏！”

“三次？”Raph斜着眼睛看他，“三次是Mikey找我的次数……”

Donnie像是想起了什么，迅速闭紧了嘴。

“哦，Donnie，”Raph抽走Donnie手中的“笔”，对准了那块电路板摆出一副准备戳穿它的架势，“来告诉我，你坏掉的电路板和我们的捉迷藏游戏之间有什么关系。”

“……”Donnie心疼地看了看他的电路板和Raph得意的神色，咬着下唇思考了一会儿，然后抬起头，直勾勾地盯住Raph，似乎是做出了个重要的决定，“我先声明，我是逼不得已才这么做的。”

他打开边上的一台显示器，调出了一段录像。

Raph没看多久就握紧了他的拳头。

 

“Donnie~~Donnie~~”不是很清晰的画面里有个熟悉的身影正在另外一个艰苦工作的家伙身上下工夫，他扒拉着戴护镜的那家伙的手肘，可是对方似乎没有要搭理他的意思。

“Donnie~~最后一次~帮我找Raph在哪里嘛~~”

“Mikey，我正在工作，都说过了，你和Raph玩游戏，不要再找上我。”Donnie把护镜往上一掀，愤怒地看着眼前的捣蛋鬼。

捣蛋鬼咧着嘴露出个顽皮的笑，亲昵地靠了过来，发挥他略带沙哑的软软的嗓音所带来的特长。

“Donnie会帮我的忙的对吧？”

“不会。”Donnie给他翻了个白眼。

“求你了，Donnie最好了~Donnie亲亲~”

“这招你在第一次求我的时候就用过了。”

“那，那我保证……”

“你不会再把我做出的小机器人扔进水杯里玩跳水游戏？没记错的话，这是你第二次求我时候的必杀技。”

“噢，好吧，Donnie，那我就……不打扰你工作了……”一直处于撒娇状态的Mikey突然很知趣地放弃了努力，他失落地看了眼Donnie，转过身去。

Donnie叹了口气，虽然觉得自己这么做有些残忍，但他还是决定把注意力集中在他的电路板上，毕竟他都重做了两次了。

他重新戴好护镜，继续手上的工作。

可是……

“Donnie……”Mikey抽噎的声音从他背后传来，这完全勾起了他的同情心。

他默默地拿出跟踪仪显示器，看了一眼，头也不回地说道：“他在我的柜子里……幸好那里的东西都不重要……”

“哇哦，谢谢Donnie~~最爱Donnie了~~~”身后那个家伙听到这句后迅速换了个表情，生龙活虎地扑了上来抱住他“亲爱的”二哥，用他还带着海藻残留物的嘴唇来回糊着Donnie的脸，硬生生地把Donnie的语言噎在了嗓子眼。

被吓到的Donnie不由自主地抖动着他的手，那根电焊笔则在他可怜的电路板上来回划拉着……

这就是Raph见到那份录像最后的悲惨景象。

老实说，他感到很不是滋味，倒不是因为Mikey的作弊。

“就这样？”他闷声道。

“我以为你多少会表示下你的同情心。”Donnie神情复杂地看着他，似乎在期待着Raph说点他想听的。

他搞错了，如果说Raph现在的脑袋里还剩下点什么的话，那就是把Mikey揪出来揍丫一顿以发泄他心中的愤慨。

“废话少说，既然你都知道我们的行踪，快告诉我Mikey那家伙在哪里窝着？”他大声嚷道，并且为了增加气势，他还把Donnie的电焊笔往桌上重重一拍。

这很快惹到了Donnie，他瞪着Raph不甘示弱地回应了一句。

“噢噢，别这样，Raph，你没学过怎么求人帮忙吗？我以为Mikey刚刚才给了你很好的示范。”

“Donatello……”Raph摆出张凶恶的脸，但显然没什么效果，Donnie面无表情的脸上，两道目光正冷冰冰地……盯着他。

“……”

“好，好吧……”Raph感觉在气势上他的二哥已经远远胜了他一筹，此刻他为了要满足对方的条件，决定委屈一下自己，他回想着刚才看过的录像，眉眼一低，脸涨得通红，结结巴巴地挤出几个单词。

“求，求你了……Donnie……亲，亲爱的……”他发誓自出生起就没说过这么丢人的话，这几乎要了他全部的勇气。

而另一边的听众则睁大了眼睛，露出了不敢相信的表情，本来Donnie只想要Raph用好一点的语气请求他，但Raph的表现完全在他的意料之外。

“哼嗯……”他故作镇定地保持着那副表情，等着Raph再说点别的什么。

“Donnie最好了……”

“Donnie会，会帮Raph的对不对……”

“嘁。”

说到最后他实在忍不住，发出一个不满的单音，他根本不敢直视Donnie的眼睛，并恨不得把他羞红的脸找个地方藏起来。

“噢……”Donnie评头论足地对他微微一点头，“这还真是，令人印象深刻。”

“哼，”Raph忿恨地打断了他，“该说的我都说了，快点告诉我Mikey在哪里？！”

“不对吧，还有一件你没做到哦。”Donnie的脸上挂着奇怪的微笑，手则往屏幕上指去。

当Raph反应过来他指的是什么的时候，他有种想要把Donnie摁在地上殴打的冲动，可他生生地忍了下来。

“你会后悔的……”他在心里说着，一边则嘟起他的嘴闭住眼睛往Donnie脸上挨了过去。

那副窘迫的样子则充分取悦了他的二哥。

“嗯？”他的唇碰到了一个柔软的物体，他睁开眼睛，发现Donnie正把手贴在他的嘴上。

“和你开玩笑的，”Donnie表面上装作若无其事，其实内心对此感到相当愉悦，他抽出跟踪仪显示器，拨弄了两下，“Mikey他，在储藏间天花板的废弃水管里。”

“等等，这地方他不是躲过了吗？”

“我怎么知道你们都喜欢躲在什么奇怪的地方，顺便提醒你一下，10分钟快到了，没记错的话这是规定时间吧。”

说完这句话后，Donnie戴上他的护镜，继续专注地焊他的电路板。

“再不去的话，你的脚趾要被写满字了噢。”

他的这句风凉话这很快引起了Raph的不满。

于是后者起了个坏心眼，他悄无声息地靠近了Donnie，突然从后面抱住了他，并“温柔地”用他的厚嘴唇亲上了Donnie的脖子。

“谢谢你，我·亲·爱·的，Donatello~”他故意让自己的呼出的热气吹到Donnie脖子上，以提高这个恶作剧的效果。

“嗤啦”一声，Donnie的电路板再次遭到了厄运。

“Raph！！”

Donnie恼怒地叫了起来，而这时候，Raph早以三步并作两步往储藏间飞奔而去了。

 

Mikey没在那个管子里。

Raph顺着那个狭小的管子来回爬了好几遍都没有发现Mikey的影子，这对他来说不是件容易的事，光是把他那个块头塞进管子里就几乎占满了整个横截面，更别提他还要在里面爬行。

他艰难地爬到了管道弯折的地方，折过去的那条管道看起来更加狭窄，他确信那里面容不下他们中的任何一个，即使是较为瘦长的Donnie。

水管之旅一无所获，他悻悻地退了回来，一边拍打粘在身上的污物一边走出了储藏间。

好了，现在的问题是，Mikey在哪？

十分钟早就过了，没有找到Mikey，也没有听到那家伙得意的笑声传出来。

这有点反常了。他在心里默默想到。

“啪，”一件像纸片一样的东西被他拍到了地上，引起了他的注意。

“喂，Donnie，我没找到Mikey，可是我找到了这个。”Raph把那张破纸片往Donnie桌上一放，随后冲着客厅叫起了Mikey的名字，希望这样能把他喊出来。

“呃，Raph，这个是我贴在Mikey壳子上的跟踪装置，它会发射信号到显示器上，难怪这里显示出Mikey在那段水管里，这一定是他上一次躲在那里的时候不小心蹭掉的。”

Donnie看了眼爪子向后扑腾的Raph，“对，你的壳子上也有，而且那个位置你绝对看不到，所以别白费劲了。”

没等到Raph发作，他就给出了解释：“我当初这么做是为了你们的安全，天知道你们玩游戏会被困在下水道的哪个地方。”

“而且现在的重点是找Mikey。”

听到第二句话，Raph冷静了下来。

 

“Mikey，你可以出来了……”

“别躲了，时间已经到了。”

“嘿，如果你想听的话，好吧，我输了。”

“Mikey？？”

“Mikey你在吗？！！”

“好吧，Michelangelo，我找不到你，你出来吧别躲了！！”

在翻箱倒柜彻查了每个房间后Raph仍然没有找到Mikey，他垂头丧气地回到Donnie身边，心脏因为慌乱的情绪而跳得没有规律。

“Donnie，Mikey不见了……”他向Donnie汇报这一事实。

“哦，别担心，这个我有经验，等到他饿了的时候自然会出现的。”Donnie甚至都没抬起他的头。

“你太淡定了吧？！”Raph对他的反应很不满。

“冷静，Raph，你是不是过于担心了？”

“……”Raph一下子沉默了，Mikey明媚的笑脸浮现在他的脑中，他不得不承认，看不到那个平时烦人的捣蛋鬼，他感到失落和担心。

Donnie默默地看了他一眼，没再说什么。

周围的一切都太安静了，这令他更加烦躁不安。

“我要出去找他！！”Raph丢下这句话，头也不回地冲出了大门。

落下个Donnie看着他慌忙远去的背影叹了口气。

 

花开两朵，各表一枝，来说说Mikey究竟在哪里吧。

其实他躲的地方Raph有找过，不过Raph没有仔细看。

回到Raph出门数秒的时候，他前脚刚踏出Donnie的房间，Mikey就转动起他灵活的小脑筋思考他要躲藏的地点。

隐蔽的地方没剩几个了，他正想着的时候，看到了地上的那管强力胶水，顿时有了个好主意。

把柜子门封住？真是蠢透了啊Raphie boy。

来看看聪明的Mikey是怎么充分利用资源的吧。

内心得意的Mikey拿着那管胶水，钻进Raph的床底下，他特意选的地方。

他把胶水仔细地涂在床板的背面，再把手臂张开仔细地贴了上去，接着他一用力，成功地把脚也粘了上去。

好了，现在看起来他就是被固定在床板的后面，注意，是固定。因为这家伙在做这件事的时候也像他那个可爱的三哥一样，对后果毫无预见性。

这样一来，不刻意蹲下来细心检查床下是很难发现他躲在那里的，当Raph扫了一眼发现床下空荡荡的地板时，他没有再多怀疑。

做完这些以后，Mikey耐心地等着那十分钟耗完。

但是他等着等着，眼儿慢慢地合上了。Raph还没去钻水管，Mikey就已经睡着了。

这一睡天昏地暗，他根本听不见Raph在找他。

等到他终于醒过来了，他感到四肢麻木，于是他尝试着移动他的手。

没有成功。

Mikey眨巴了两下眼睛，终于意识到他的处境是多么的，糟糕……

他使尽全力想要把他的手从Raph的床板上拔下来，但他发现这是不可能的，Donnie的胶水质量太好了，他被牢牢粘住的皮肤甚至连一英寸都没被拔起来，而且因为他的用力，他试图挪动的地方火辣辣的生疼。

该怎么办呢……这种情况他从未遇到过。

难道以后就要和Raph的床板一起度过了吗？

不！和这个冰冷的床板黏在一起还不如和Raph黏在一起，虽然他经常打自己的脑袋。

还有晚饭，会有谁把厨房里的海藻端过来喂他吗，因为他的手再也不能动了。

不能拿起他最爱的双节棍不能吃他喜欢的食物也不能再和Raph打打闹闹戳那个像螺栓一样的脑壳了。

呜呜呜呜……Mikey想到这里，压抑不住他心里的悲伤，放声大哭了起来。

“Raph，我动不了了啊……呜呜呜……我想出去……”

声音回荡在整个住所里，Donnie无奈地叹了口气，放下手中的东西，走进Raph的房间。

他伏下身体，头几乎要贴在地上才看到了Mikey的四肢。

而那家伙正哭得稀里哗啦的，根本没注意到他这个二哥。

“唉，你这个捣蛋鬼……”Donnie露出个‘我早知道会这样’的表情，痛苦地问泪眼婆娑的Mikey，“被你拿去玩的胶水在哪里？”

“Donnie……”Mikey艰难地转过头去看他，嘴一瘪又有哭的趋势。

“别哭了！快告诉我你们糟蹋的是哪种胶水！”

“在那边的地板上，Donnie，我不要这样过一辈子啊……我不想这样啊…呜呜呜……”

“闭嘴，我有说你会在这里过一辈子吗？”Donnie看了眼那管胶水，长出一口气，“算你运气好，我有配制洗掉这种胶水的溶液。”

接下来的工作是艰苦的，Donnie用龟壳着地的方式一寸寸地挪到了Mikey的壳子下面，床的高度非常有限，Mikey的壳子贴着他的腹甲，几乎没有任何缝隙。

很庆幸的是Donnie的四肢都较为修长，他用一块沾了洗脱溶液的毛巾先解放了Mikey的两只脚，然后艰难地调了个头，擦着Mikey的两只小手，好把这个调皮的家伙弄出去。

“Donnie。”

“嗯？”

“Raph呢？”

“他出门了，为了找你。”

“……对不起。”Mikey软绵绵地边道歉边低头。

“这句话留给Raph吧，”Mikey的手离开了床板，Donnie顺势一搂，把他接进了怀里，然后语气不善地别过脸去，“好了，你现在要做的事只有一个，那就是从我身上滚下去。”

 

 

Raph快要绝望了，他不记得自己爬过多少肮脏的管道，摔过多少次跤，趟过多少次污水，在哪些地方差点被电车碾到，结果他还是一无所获筋疲力尽回到巢穴……

“Donnie，我没找到Mikey……”Raph气急败坏地说到，他把最后的希望都留在了Donnie身上，用期待的眼神看着Donnie问到，“Mikey他，有回来吗？”

“别急，伙计。”Donnie不紧不慢地摘下他的护镜，神情轻松地把他的电路板小心地装进了他的机器里，接着他摁动开关，那台仪器发出“嗡”的一声。

“Don！！！”Raph着急地怒吼着，“你到底知不知道Mikey在哪里？！”

“OK，现在设置参数，嗯……参数设置完毕，开始执行任务。”Donnie愉快地自言自语，似乎把Raph的话都当成了耳边风。

那台仪器伸出了两个机器手臂，把Raph抓起来，移动了一段距离后又放下了他。

“搞什么？”Raph感到疑惑，而那台机器放下他之后重新回到了Donnie身边。

“太棒了，成功了，这样就不会有任何人可以在我工作的时候打扰我了，你们都将远离我的工作台一段距离，这台机器会忠实地执行我的命令把你们清出我的地盘。哈哈哈哈……”

“好吧…既然有这么个讨厌的东西挡在我们之间…”Raph觉得他没必要再和这个科学疯子废话，他拿出两把简陋的叉子，跃跃欲试地盯着Donnie和他的新机器。

“Mikey啊，”Donnie瞅着Raph那副认真的表情，衡量了利弊，终于叹了口气，告诉他，“大概现在正躺在你的床上美美地做梦吧。”

“……真的？”Raph在怀疑他的耳朵。

“嗯，没错，因为那家伙说他的梦做了一半，现在从床板下面转到正面准备继续做下去，这种事从科学上说是基本不可能……喂……”

他的话还没说完，Raph已经扭头向他的房间里跑去。

“Mikey！！”他气喘吁吁地冲进房门，一眼就看到了正在打呼的Mikey。

除了悬着的那颗心落地的感觉，他想到他受的那些苦，再对比一下把头埋进他枕头里睡得香甜的Mikey，愤怒涌上了他的大脑。

他靠近了床边，恶意地扑了上去，用他的身体压住还在做美梦的Mikey。

沉重的Raph第二次压在他身上，Mikey委屈地睁开睡眼。

“你知道我找了你多久吗？！你知道吗？！！”Raph不满地叫了起来，就准备向Mikey挥出一拳。

“Raph？”Mikey的眼角还带着点泪花，他露出个阳光灿烂的笑，完全无视Raph的怒意，一把搂住了他的脖子。

Raph抬起的胳膊就此停在了半空，他喘着粗气，在想着要不要打下去。

“我梦见你了。”Mikey开心地汇报，看起来完全忘记了和Raph的游戏。

接着他出其不意地在Raph的脸颊上快速啄了一下。

“啾。”

Raph呆住了，这根本是他意料之外的……

等到他因为这个吻满脸通红的时候，他才发现那些愤怒早已消失不见了。

讨厌的捣蛋鬼，不是吗。

 

另外，在Leo和Splinter老师回来不久后，楼下突然传来了老师的叫声和Donnie的道歉声。

Donnie的新机器，看起来效果确实不错。

 

（END）


End file.
